Une journée pas si mauvaise que ça
by pleinelunesansnuages
Summary: Sale journée pour Stiles. Il n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de rentré chez lui pour oubliez cette journée. Mais une personne viendra la rendre plus joyeuse ..


Disclaimer : Teen Wolf de m'appartient pas ( mince ..) mais appartient à Jeff Davis.

Note de l'auteur : C'est mon premier OS alors soyez pas trop méchant :s Cet OS sera basé sur le couple Sterek ( The best ) donc présence de couple H/H.

Bonne lecture !

XXX

Stiles rentra chez lui le pas lourd, énervé et le cœur triste. Aujourd'hui n'avait vraiment pas été une très bonne journée, non, cela ne l'était pas du tout, c'était une horrible journée. Son professeur de physique, le très cher adoré Mr Harris, l'avait encore collé 2H, Scott l'avait ignoré toute la journée préférant rester avec Alisson et le pire de tout était sa jeep qui était tombé en panne.

Non vraiment c'était pas sa journée.

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, il déposa sa veste sur le canapé et il monta les escaliers aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait. Stiles entra dans sa chambre, lança son sac sur son lit et s'avachit sur sa chaise de bureau. Il était heureux de retrouver sa chambre avec cette pitoyable journée. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée : une dissertation l'attendait. Il souffla un coup puis alla ouvrir sa fenêtre, la chaleur du mois de septembre l'étouffai. Il s'installa donc devant son ordinateur puis se mit à réfléchir à son devoir.

-Stupide dissertation !

-Pourquoi est-elle stupide ?

-Parce que on doit réfléchir sur « croyez-vous aux êtres surnaturelles ? ». Franchement c'est pas un sujet fait pour m... Derek ?!

-Non c'est le Père-Noël !

-L'humour ne te vas pas aussi bien que moi Derek ! Alors évite de faire saigner mes oreilles en essayant de faire des blagues ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dans ma chambre ? Dans MON univers ?! Si t'es venu juste pour me menacer et pour me plaquer contre le mur, tu peut repartir tout de suite ! Car de un mon dos se souvient encore du choque entre lui et le mur et de deux cette fois-ci j'ai rien fais de mal pour que tu sois en colère !

-Je ne suis pas là pour te menacer, ni pour te plaquer contre le mur, même si j'en ai l'envie. Mais je suis là pour te parler.

Derek était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Stiles n'en revenait pas, Derek-je-suis-le-grand-méchant-Alpha-Hale, était venu la pour parler.

-Derek, aurait-tu pris une quelconque substance illicite avant de venir chez moi ? Parce que la je te reconnais pas. Ou alors je rêve. Ouais ça doit être ça. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou dans mon rêve ? Ou alors c'est vraiment la vérité, mais si c'est la réalité c'est que c'est vrai ? Bah oui j'suis bête ! Mais sa veut dire que ma Jeep chérie est VRAIMENT en panne ?! Non, c'est pas possible ! J'ai pris mes Aderall moi ?

-Je peut parler ? -Derek s'impatienta et entendre l'hyperactif déballer ses flots de paroles commençait à l'énerver.-

-oui vas-y parle moi, petit loup, ou dois je dire grand loup. Enfin les deux car tu me fais pas peur – Derek grogna- donc tu disais ?

-Pour l'instant j'ai rien dit ! Y'a un imbécile qui me coupe sans cesse !

Stiles allait répliquer quelque chose , mais ne dit rien en voyant le regard menaçant que lui lançait Derek. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Stiles s'était levé et faisait les cents pas, quant à Derek, celui-ci était debout à le regarder bouger.

-Très intéressant ce que tu me dit, mais je suis pas sur de comprendre ? Depuis quand silence à décider d'attaquer silence dans le silence ? Ou alors c'est silence qui doit avoir un plan meilleure que silence ! Ouais sa doit être ça ! Sacré méchant sile...

Les trois secondes qui suivirent, Stiles ne compris pas tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'était retrouver contre le mur avec Derek qui lui maintenait ses poignets au dessus de sa tête.

-Je t'aime Stiles !

Derek plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de Stiles. Les battements de cœurs de se derniers s'accéléraient et allait presque aussi vite que celui du loup-garou. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Stiles plongeât son regard dans celui de Derek, le sourire au lèvre.

-Je te l'avais dit que tu me plaquais toujours contre un mur quant tu viens ! Mais si c'est pour que tu m'embrasse, je ne dirait plus rien ! Je commencerais même à apprécier ce m...

Derek fit taire l'hyperactif en l'embrassant une seconde fois mais cette fois-ci le baiser s'intensifia.

XXX

Voilà j'espère que cela vous as plu, et n'oubliez pas, la review est votre amie :)


End file.
